


Half Life Filled

by ThereIsOnlyZuul



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsOnlyZuul/pseuds/ThereIsOnlyZuul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against all odds Nux survives... but how does the War Boy feel about missing his chance to enter Valhalla? One-shot. Rated T for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Life Filled

**Author's Note:**

> Fury Road was so good. So fucking good. And the ending got me right in the feels. Nux had found redemtion through Capable and he died. Well, I couldn't help but rush home and write some fanfiction where he didn't die. This is it!
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy it - please review if you do!
> 
> Cheers!  
> ___

Valhalla wasn't as Nux had expected it to be.

It was hot.

There was a painful pressure.

He tasted blood. Smelled it.

Sand filled his nose. His eyes. His ears.

So much fucking sand for this so-called paradise!

Valhalla seemed a lot like the world he'd left behind...

He opened his eyes.

The sky above him was blue just like it always was... The heat was there just like it always was... The pain was incredible just like it always was...

He hadn't left the old world after all.

Apparently, that old saying about threes being charmed didn't apply to him.

He tried to sit up but the pressure on his right arm was a car frame. It had him pinned. He used his free hand to dig away the sand around his arm hoping that he could free himself. Best case scenario was that he could. Worst case scenario was that he'd have to rip it off. Either way he was still alive.

Before all the shit that had happened with Furiosa and the wives, this continuation of his half life would have driven him mad. What other War Boy could fill his car with guzzoline and not blow it up? What other War Boy could get chromed from Immortan Joe himself and fuck it up as the god himself watched? What other War Boy could flip a war rig into a canyon and halt three pursuing war parties without dying?

He could.

He hadn't wanted to survive the first time. Or the second. He had wanted to die. To be taken to Valhalla where there was no pain, no thirst. Only greatness. As the war rig approached the pass in Biker territory and he was left alone in the war rig with Joe's wife Capable looking on from where she straddled the hood... he'd wanted to survive. By the glorious V8 he wanted to survive!

But he asked Capable to witness him anyways because who the fuck could possibly survive what he was about to do?

"I can!" He croaked aloud, choking on sand and blood as he did. He wrenched his arm out from under the crumbled car frame. He tested to see if it was broken. It wasn't. Neither were his legs.

He laughed at his luck.

Before he would have screamed. Clawed at his skin in disgust. Cursed and spat that his half life dragged on.

But not now.

He stood. His legs were steady.

He looked around himself at the destruction and death. The sand ran black with oil, red with blood. The air was thick and acrid. He was the only survivor... he should have been the first one dead.

"Witness me!" He screamed. "Witness me!"

His ragged voice echoed off the red desert cliffs. His manic laughter beautiful music to his bloody ears. It was one thing to die in battle, but another thing to survive it.

He could.

He had.

He was alive.

He was so fucking happy to be alive!

Clambering over the hot, crumpled metal of the destroyed war rig, Nux shielded his eyes from the sun. In the distance, just barely visible through the haze of smoke and heat was the Citadel.

Furiosa was there.

The wives were there.

Life was there.

And he wanted to keep living.


End file.
